


¿Me recuerdas?

by mimihyuga92



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Chicago Fire + Free, F/M, Physiotherapist!Gou, Policeman!Rin, Post-Series, fireman!makoto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimihyuga92/pseuds/mimihyuga92
Summary: Frunciendo el ceño, miró a su hermano, tratando de hacer memoria. Recordó entonces la casa donde pasó su infancia, del tiempo en que su padre aún vivía: la puerta azul de la entrada, las rosas del jardín de su madre, tardes al aire libre, un cielo azul interminable, arboles enormes.20 años después desde su último encuentro, Gou vuelve a ver a su crush de la infancia.





	¿Me recuerdas?

**Author's Note:**

> Por alguna razón me pareció buena idea combinar la serie de televisión Chicago Fire de Dick Wolf con Free! No sé qué saldrá de esto pero ojalá les guste el resultado. Saludos!!

¿Me recuerdas?

 

Mirara a donde mirara, siempre había algo que hacer en los establecimientos dedicados a la salud de las personas. Hacía dos años que Gou trabajaba como fisioterapeuta en el Chicago Med y nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de la ajetreada vida diaria en un hospital.  
La primera vez que había visitado el edificio le había parecido casi asfixiante el continuo fluir de gente, pero con el pasar del tiempo se había habituado tanto al aroma esterilizado y a los brillantes pisos del hospital, que el constante ir y venir de enfermeras, doctores, practicantes y pacientes era algo cotidiano.  
Apenas había comenzado su jornada de trabajo en el área de rehabilitación, y múltiples sonidos le daban la bienvenida: desde madres conversando en la sala de espera, secretarias atendiendo llamadas, el crujir de las camillas cuando un paciente se recostaba para empezar la sesión, el golpeteo que hacen los pies en la caminadora, las voces de los profesionales que alentaban a los pacientes en los ejercicios que debían completar, entre muchos otros. En medio de la esa marea de ruidos Gou se hallaba concentrada, controlando el desempeño de una joven a su cargo. A pesar de la cantidad de personas presentes, el ambiente era tranquilo y cada quien desempeñaba su tarea correspondiente.

  
Tan acostumbrada estaba a la sinfonía de su trabajo diario cuando de repente, un sonido fuera de lo común hizo que se distrajera. Parecía como si una fuerza extraña se acercara hacia donde estaba, como si una onda expansiva se dirigiera rápidamente hacia el hospital. Si pudiera describirlo de alguna manera, parecía como si un camión gigante se acercara poco a poco e hiciera vibrar todo a su alrededor. Por alguna razón había pensado que solo era algo pasajero, pero la vibración fue aumentando progresivamente haciendo que todo bajo sus pies temblara.  
Camillas, mesas, sillas, aparatos diversos empezaron a moverse, mientras los vidrios de las ventanas vibraban peligrosamente. El caos se desató en la habitación. Presa del shock Gou se quedó inmóvil viendo como todo sucedía a su alrededor: sus colegas intentando que los pacientes se refugiaran debajo de las mesas o camillas para protegerse de que algo les cayera en la cabeza, la histeria de algunos, las personas más serenas intentando en vano que todos mantuvieran la calma, etc.  
Al oír el tintineo de las ventanas, vio que una de sus pacientes intentaba maniobrar su silla de ruedas para alejarse en caso de que cayesen vidrios. Saliendo del estupor, logró ayudarla y se dirigieron al extremo opuesto de la habitación, lejos de las ventanas.

  
Caminar en suelo inestable había sido aterrador, cada paso que la llevaba al otro extremo de la habitación había sido eterno. Cuando la situación parecía no acabar más y todos se sostenían unos a otros aterrados, el temblor fue cediendo poco a poco, seguido de un silencio inminente que recorrió todo el edificio. Cada quien parecía en estado de aturdimiento y unos a otros se miraban con caras aterradas, sus corazones palpitando a toda velocidad.  
Una vez pasado el estupor, un caos general inundaba los alrededores. Gritos, voces llamándose unas a otras, enfermeras y doctores corriendo a socorrer a los lastimados, madres histéricas buscando a sus hijos, etc. Sin esperar más tiempo Gou y todos los que estaban en la habitación se dirigieron a las salidas, el miedo de que todo el edificio se derrumbara sobre sus cabezas, obligándolos a huir apresuradamente.

 

* * *

  
_Makoto_

El insistente timbre de la sirena retumbaba en los oídos de los bomberos de la estación 51 indicando que la tarea comenzaba. Aunque hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás sus días de novato, Makoto Tachibana aún sentía la adrenalina fluir por su cuerpo cada vez que ese agudo sonido resonaba en el ambiente. Luego del fuerte sismo que alarmó a todo Chicago y algunos estados vecinos, los llamados de emergencia se sucedían uno tras otros en cada estación de bomberos del distrito, apremiándolos a movilizarse de inmediato para socorrer a los ciudadanos.  
—Todos a sus puestos— se hizo escuchar la voz de uno los veteranos de la fuerza mientras iban camino al hospital general Chicago Med —Hace tiempo que no tenemos uno tan grande—  
—El último fue hace una década…—

  
Mientras los más veteranos comentaban acerca de épocas pasadas, Makoto observaba el camino concentrándose para la tarea que llevarían a cabo. Siempre que subía al camión aprovechaba el momento para poner la cabeza en su lugar, permitiendo que la calma que lo caracterizaba le inundara. La lucha contra el fuego, desastres naturales y los diversos desafíos que se enfrentaba un bombero no eran para nada fáciles pues ante todo debían actuar fríamente y enfrentarse a los peligros sin dudar. Por eso ante cada emergencia aprovechaba un momento para recluirse un poco y dominarse a sí mismo.  
Antes que se diera cuenta el Hospital General Chicago Med se alzaba frente a él. Sin hacerse esperar, las órdenes del jefe de bomberos destacaban por sobre cualquier otro ruido, distribuyendo las tareas que cada quien realizaría. El panorama no era para nada alentador: maquinas tiradas, vidrios rotos, mobiliarios esparcidos por todas partes, escombros, personas aterradas, etc.  
—Nuestra principal preocupación por el momento es evacuar a la gente. Las columnas del primer piso no se ven muy bien — bramó el jefe de la unidad, haciendo que los hombres se dispersaran para empezar su labor.

  
Mientras una parte del grupo de bomberos se dedicaban a evaluar los daños en el primer piso, los demás se encargaron de evacuar algunas de las alas del hospital, especialmente las más próximas al lugar que había sufrido mayor daño, para prevenir que la gente tuviera algún accidente.  
Con paciencia, pero de manera firme se enfocó en la tarea de ayudar a la gente a salir del edificio junto a sus compañeros y aunque jamás era fácil manejar a las personas en un momento de tensión, la experiencia le había enseñado que mantener la tranquilidad brindaba seguridad a quienes la necesitaran. Entre tanto esos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, leyó el cartel que decía área de rehabilitación física y fisioterapia, y se dirigió hacia allí sin dudar.  
Apenas había cruzado el umbral de la puerta cuando encontró una sala totalmente vacía con excepción de una mujer pelirroja dándole la espalda.

  
— Estamos evacuando esta parte del hospital, acompáñeme a la salida por favor—Sin perder el tiempo empezó a observarla en busca de heridas como requiere el entrenamiento. _Por suerte no tiene nada visible. Bien._  
—Lo sé, solo volví para buscar…— la pelirroja se giró al escucharlo, su cabellera roja como la sangre contrastando con el uniforme azul típico del personal del hospital. Seguro trabaja aquí…  
—Ninguna cosa no puede ser más importante que su seguridad—se acercó a la muchacha para tomarla de su brazo, al tiempo que trataba de razonar con ella. Qué mujer tan terca .La pelirroja bufó exasperada, rechazando su acercamiento, su ceño fruncido de una manera extrañamente familiar.  
—Volví porque me pareció ver al perro de asistencia de uno de mis pacientes… — ojos rojos como el fuego le miraron con molestia, por lo que trató de aplacarla.  
—Está bien, entiendo ¿Por qué no vas a la salida y me dejas que yo me encargue? —  
—No lo entiendes, ellos nunca se separan. Kevin necesita su compañía sobre todo cuando está muy nervioso…es muy extraño que el perro abandone a su dueño…—la joven se mordió el labio con preocupación.  
—Yo me encargaré de encontrar al pequeño — afirmó con seguridad, para que la mujer se tranquilizara— Mientras tanto debes evacuar como todos los demás. —  
—Kevin sufre de ataques de ansiedad…Tal vez encontrarse con una persona conocida sea lo mejor— ignorando nuevamente la orden del bombero, la joven siguió insistiendo, el temor pintado en su rostro— Por favor, déjame ayudar, estoy preocupada por él. —  
Suspirando, Makoto no pudo evitar pensar en lo testaruda que era la pelirroja además de preguntarse la razón de por qué no se había negado rotundamente desde un principio. Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón cuando bromeaban acerca de que siempre intentaba ayudar a todo el mundo y su imposibilidad para decir no. Bajo ninguna razón un civil debía estar en esta zona del edificio, al menos hasta que se evaluaran los daños producidos.

  
_Woof.wooof._

_woof._

_woooff_

Unos fuertes ladridos hicieron que ambos callaran abruptamente, interrumpiendo su conversación.  
— ¿Estás segura que no viste al niño salir de la habitación? —sus sentidos entraron en acción de inmediato, en busca del origen del sonido.  
—Todo ocurrió muy rápido, salimos corriendo y no presté atención si alguien faltaba o no…—  
El ladrido se repitió nuevamente, esta vez más insistente. Al obtener la atención que buscaba, el c

anino de inmediato corrió al otro lado de la habitación, instándolos a seguirlo. No era la primera vez que trabajaba con este tipo de animales, eran espléndidos para encontrar personas que los hombres no podían hallar.  
Abriéndose paso entre sillas y diversos instrumentos esparcidos por doquier, se detuvieron frente a un escritorio. En el suelo debajo del mueble se encontraba un niño de cabello castaño, muy pálido con los ojos muy abiertos, absolutamente asustado. Acercándose lentamente, Makoto se puso al nivel del niño, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera atemorizarlo. _Sus pupilas están muy dilatadas, respiración acelerada_ …Como parte de entrenamiento para trabajar como bombero era fundamental el conocimiento de primeros auxilios, pues muchas veces la vida de las personas estaba en juego. De inmediato, se dio cuenta que el pequeño mostraba señales de un típico ataque de pánico, y debía hacer lo posible para tranquilizarlo, al menos hasta que pudieran llevarlo con alguna enfermera o médico del hospital.

  
—Hola Kevin… me llamo Makoto y soy bombero —empezó a acercarse lentamente, asegurándose de no tocar al pequeño, pues las personas que sufren este tipo de ataques por lo general se hallan en tal situación de estrés que el intentar tocarlo podría empeorar su crisis— Entiendo que estés asustado. Está bien. Estoy aquí para ayudar. —  
Como toda respuesta el niño comenzó a respirar aun más fuerte, su cuerpo temblando de manera incontrolable. El perro no se iba de su lado, tratando de brindar calma al pequeño.  
—Kev, soy yo Gou— la voz calmada de la fisioterapeuta hizo voltear a Makoto quien por ayudar al niño había olvidado por completo la presencia de la joven. Lentamente ella se agachó al lado del bombero y de manera segura continuó hablando — Estoy aquí para ti. Sé que estás asustado, pero estás a salvo conmigo y… Makoto. —  
Ambos intercambiaron miradas y sin necesidad de ninguna palabra de por medio se dispusieron a tranquilizar al pequeño, su discusión de antes olvidada. Les tomó tiempo pero gracias a ejercicios de respiración y sobre todo mucha paciencia, lograron que la agitación del niño disminuyera. Al parecer la pelirroja tenía experiencia con este tipo de situaciones y el niño le tenía confianza. Aunque le costara admitirlo, fue bueno que se hubiera quedado, pues una cara conocida había contribuido para calmarlo un poco.

 

 

* * *

  
_Gou_

_Clik clak clak_  
_Clik clak clak_  
_Clak clak_

  
Desde su asiento en la acera ubicada en el exterior del hospital, escuchó el ruido de unas fuertes pisadas acompañadas por el sonido de algo metálico, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba. Al levantar la vista notó a un oficial de policía, de cabello rojo como el fuego.

  
Se trataba de su hermano, Rin, que junto a los demás miembros de la policía había ido al Chicago Med para contener a la gente evacuada, en colaboración con los bomberos.  
—En días como estos casi me arrepiento de trabajar en un hospital—se quejó mientras abrazaba fuertemente al recién llegado.

  
—Hace mucho no teníamos un sismo así de fuerte, es normal—la mirada atenta de Rin, la recorrió de pies a cabeza, buscando un posible daño en su persona — ¿Cómo estás? —  
—Bien pero agotada. Tuvimos muchos heridos…— retomó su asiento, el cansancio consumiendo todo su cuerpo— pero por suerte no ocurrió nada grave—  
Una vez reunidos y tranquilos por el bienestar del otro, un silencio confortable se instaló entre los hermanos. Aprovechando el pequeño descanso de sus respectivas tareas observaron el ir y venir de gente. Todos los pacientes estaban siendo atendidos al aire libre ya que el hospital había sido evacuado. Hasta que los bomberos les permitieran ingresar nuevamente, las camillas estaban dispuestas una al lado de la otra en la entrada y el jardín delantero del edificio.

  
—Todo el personal debe estar exhausto, trabajaron sin parar todo el día—exclamó Rin después de un rato, haciendo que centrara su mirada en él, notando su cabello siempre impecable ahora despeinado.  
—Pfff, ¡ni lo digas! No les alcanzaban las manos para hacer todo—trató de contener un bostezo sin conseguirlo.  
— Por cierto, te vi poniendo algunos vendajes. —  
Se encogió de hombros recordando las caras de algunas enfermeras, abrumadas con tantos pacientes — Solo ayudé con los que tenían lesiones muy simples, para aliviar la carga un poco. —  
—Siempre olvido que también sabes primeros auxilios. —-  
—Tenía que ayudar, ya sabes que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. —-  
—No serias tú sino te metieras en todo —al escuchar el tono burlón de su hermano le lanzó un golpe desganado al hombro, haciendo que él esbozara una media sonrisa —Ahora que todo se calmó podrás ir a descansar. —  
—Iré a ver a mamá primero, debe estar preocupada. ¿Vamos juntos? —  
—Mi turno termina muy tarde, dile que iré a verla mañana…—  
— ¿Rin? —

  
A pesar de que ahora estaba sin casco y el resto de su equipo, pudo reconocer la voz grave y aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas de inmediato. Sin duda se trataba del bombero que ayudó a Kevin.

  
— Hey, Makoto — Rin saludó con un gesto de la cabeza al recién llegado, extendiéndole una botella de agua— ¿Ya terminaron de evaluar los daños? —  
—Afortunadamente muchos de los edificios de ahora están construidos para resistir a los sismos— comenzó a explicar el joven, después de beber el agua que le ofrecían —Tendrá que repararse algunas grietas pero estamos seguros que no hay peligro de derrumbe. —  
— ¿Entonces podremos volver a trabajar con normalidad? —preguntó de inmediato, pensando particularmente en su lugar de trabajo, que había sufrido el mayor impacto.  
—Ehm, claro ya despejamos el área… —el bombero volteó a verla, notándola por primera vez, su mirada paseando de ella a Rin y viceversa, sin duda percatándose del evidente parecido entre ambos.  
—Makoto, ella es mi hermana Gou…—empezó las presentaciones Rin ante la mirada interrogante del bombero— Gou, él es Makoto un amigo de la escuela primaria…No sé si recuerdas pero jugábamos con él en nuestro viejo barrio. —

  
Frunciendo el ceño, miró a su hermano, tratando de hacer memoria. Recordó entonces la casa donde pasó su infancia, del tiempo en que su padre aún vivía: la puerta azul de la entrada, las rosas del jardín de su madre, tardes al aire libre, un cielo azul interminable, arboles enormes.  
—Mmm…recuerdo que jugábamos algunas tardes en una plaza…pero no estoy segura…—  
— ¡La plaza Iwatobi! —Makoto sonaba muy alegre, su mirada llena de recuerdos e imágenes pasadas — Nagisa, Haru y yo íbamos todo el tiempo — Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro— Probablemente eras muy pequeña por eso no te acuerdas, pero fue allí donde conocimos a Rin. —  
—Tal vez…— ¿Haru?, ¿Nagisa? Los nombres le resultaban algo familiares…recuerdos sobre un niño de calmados ojos azules en contraste con las risas contagiosas de un niño de cabello rubio cruzaron por su cabeza. —No recuerdo mucho…aunque me viene a la mente un niño rubio y muy energético. —  
Rin bufó, la comisura de sus labios moviéndose hacia arriba en una casi sonrisa y Makoto rió un poco ante su comentario. El bombero y el policía intercambiaron una breve mirada de complicidad, sin duda mostrándose de acuerdo ante la descripción que había dado de su amigo de la infancia.  
—Sí, ese definitivamente es Nagisa—  
—No cambió para nada con los años—

— ¡Camion 81! —  
Interrumpidas las memorias de una infancia pasada, buscó la fuente del sonido, dándose cuenta que Makoto sacaba una radio igual a la que tenía su hermano para comunicarse con sus demás compañeros.  
—Es hora de irnos muchachos, ya terminamos lo nuestro— una voz áspera se escuchó desde la radio mientras Makoto se pasaba la manga de su traje por la frente, secándose el sudor—De acuerdo, nos vemos afuera—respondió el bombero, volviéndose hacia los hermanos.  
—Parece que ya todo está en orden, nos vemos después Rin— comenzó a despedirse Makoto, estrechando la mano de su hermano—Fue un gusto conocerte Gou. —  
Gou le devolvió en saludo, observándolo partir. Sin embargo, la carita ilusionada de Kevin apareció como un flash entre sus pensamientos. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba caminando rápidamente hacia el bombero.  
— ¡Espera! — Makoto se detuvo, girando para encararla, la confusión escrita en su rostro.

  
—Quería decirte que Kevin está bien —No tenía que echar un vistazo hacia donde estaba Rin para saber que la miraba con curiosidad. Sin duda le esperaban miles de preguntas por su parte, pero no importaba—Espero que puedas visitarlo, quiere darte las gracias. —  
—Me alegro. Pasaré a saludarlo en mi día de descanso. — No sabía cuál había sido su impulso para decirle aquello pero no se arrepentía. Makoto parecía el tipo de persona que cumple sus promesas. Kevin estará contento.  
—Adiós, Makoto—


End file.
